Her Scent His Eyes
by Mrs Daryl Dixon
Summary: Her scent gives him hope. His eyes draw her in.  she is the beauty to his beast.  Hermione/Scabior.  uses both book and moive verses.  R.R. please. Rated T to be save. SPOILERS.  CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION  if the chapter is titled it is revised
1. Perfume

Her Scent His eyes

By Scabior fan girl

Don't own Harry potter or do I and im secretly Jk rowling. Man I wish.

Chapter 1

**~Hermione~**

Hermione could hear the footsteps. And she knew it wasn't good Turing to her right she saw the, The Snatchers she was sure the footsteps belonged too. She let out a small breath as they walked right past her. However one stopped and turned walking back to stand inches form her face.

Hermione held her breath as he seemed to search for her. Then she knew it, He could smell her perfume. He seemed to stand there for and eternity, smelling the air for her. She dared not move in case she made noise and he was sure to know she was there, behind protective spells. Looking at him she saw a very handsome man, from his untamed hair to the militaristic clothing, save the plaid pants, he was a rather good looking man.

One of his group dropped the body he was carrying distracting the snatchers. They began to argue about the weight of the person. Hermione kept her eyes on them as they walked away. She never heard Harry walking up until he spoke.

"Snatchers" He said scaring her, "good thing to know that you enchantments work."

"He could smell It, My perfume." She said still watching them. She felt as though they would turn and grab them any minute now. They turned to walk back to the camp, talking about needing to leave soon. But, with Ron's arm they still could apparate yet, It would have to be on foot in the moring.

It was Hermione's turn with the locket; she could see it was wearing down on Ron. Ron handed it too her as he went out to take his turn at the watch. Hermione and Harry could tell he was feeling better already as he settled in by a tree.

Lying on her bed, Hermione was afraid to sleep with the locket on. It brought her horrible dreams. One of Harry and Ron dead and her happy she didn't have to protect them anymore. She was horrified to admit sometimes it had crossed her mind. But, to night they were dreams nights with the snatcher she had Scene.

**~Scabior~**

Scabior was now at the head of the group again but, there "cargo" was not on his mind. No, He thought of the perfume he came across not 20 minutes ago. He wondered who she was. What was she doing out here? And would her run into the mystery woman? But the biggest question roaming in his mine was that, if she was on his list, would he turn her in for the reward she came with?

Looking too the men in his group he knew it was about time to make camp. He announced that they had made enough progress and it was time to make camp. He also told one of the men to make sure Fenrir was locked up as he tended to want to snack on the captive at night.

"Cosgrave tie them up." Scabior said pulling a rope out of his jacket. He had the same enchantment Hermione had on her bag. He began to head back to where he smelled the perfume.

"Oi where are you going?" Cosgrave asked, he was the snatcher that had dropped one of the captives earlier.

"A walk." Scabior said without so much as looking back.

**~Hermione~**

Hermione sat bolt up as she woke from her dream. She could still feel the snatchers hands on her body. She knew he was a handsome man, but, she also knew he was an evil man. Looking at the locket she claimed it. There would be no other reason why she would dream of spending a night with him. Sight she stepped out of bed, she saw that it was now Harry's watch as Ron was soundly asleep in the bed next to hers.

"Everything ok?" Harry asked as she stepped out of the tent.

"Yeah just bad dreams." Hermione said walking over to him.

"I'll take" Harry said pulling the locket off of Hermione.

Hermione nodded and announced she would be going for a walk to clear her head. Harry simply nodded as Hermione walked away. She thought of what would happen if that Snatcher ever caught them. Would he truly turn them in? Sighting she looked up to be, staring evil in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Scent His Eyes

By Scabior's girl for life

I dont own it cause if i did Scabori would not die. and if id did it would be better than falling of a darn bridge.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hermione

Hermione looked strait into the eyes of a werewolf. He was chained up just beyond the barrier created by the charms. He couldn't see her but he could smell her. He howled and began to fight his chains. She kne she had two choice one is to run back to the tent, but if she did he would smell ron and Harry making it so that they would never be able to leave. They would know they were there just couldn't see them.. Or to run our of barrier and hope she had time to get a spell out before the wolf got her. Then she remembered back to her close call with the snatchers Fenrir Greyback was part of the group. She was about to move when another crack was heard in the woods outside of the barrier.

Scabior

Scabior could here the distant howl of Fenrir. It ment one of two thing Fenrir and gotten free which didn't boad well for any one in these wood mudblood or pure alike and it would be worse if a human was attacked. They were given direct orders from Voldemort to prevent that. The other would be he caught the scent of the woman Scabior him self has caught early. And there was no doubt that if he hadn't already fenrir would be out of the chains soon. He ran too the howl.

When he got there he came to a scene of fenrir howling and trying to get at nothing. But he had to stop him soon. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Stupifey" Scabior yelled. Fenrir fell quickly.

He quickly tightened the the chains then stopped he could smell the perfume again.

"Who are you" He asked the air.

Hermione

Hermione started once again at the snatcher but this time though he didn't know it he was her savior and she was greatful. Had it not been for the handsome snatcher she most likely would be either a werewolf now or dead. they stood there once again like before. But fear did not course through Hermione this time. He asked a question. She was sure he couldn't see or here her and she felt the need to answer.

"Hermione Granger" she whispered. She looked strait into his eyes. She almost fell in to them.

"Scabior what happened" the skinny Snatcher asked running to the area. She was glad she now knew his name.

"Fenrir tried to get out tonight I took care of it" Scabior said walking back to the skinny snatcher.

"Thankyou Scabior" Hermione said watching the retreating Snatchers one more time tonight.

"Hermione are you ok I heard a werewolf howl" harry said running up to her, "What happened?"

"Its Fenrir Grayback he was with snatchers early but they came and stopped him they didn't seem me but the one who could smell my perfume did again" Hermione said.

"Lets get back before ron wakes up we should move soon" harry said.

When they got back to the tent Ron was still sleeping. And it was now techinly hemriones time to take watch. Harry setteled in to bed and Hermione returned out side to take her watch. She began to sincerely think about the snatcher maybe he has a story as to why he did what he did. Maybe he wasn't even with the deatheater there was good money as a snatcher. There were no more events that night but Hermione knew things were changing.

A/N Sorry I know a short chapter. also i have posted a youtube video that goes with this called Her Scent His eyes ~Beauty and the Beast~


	3. Chapter 3

Her Scent His Eyes

By Scabior's girl for life

I dont own it cause if i did Scabori would not die. and if id did it would be better than falling of a darn bridge.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Hermione

Not much happened since the forest but the snatcher Scabior was always at the back of Hermione's mind. And Ron seemed to be growing increasingly angry and distant from Harry and her. He seemed angry and angrier and Hermione was at a loss. These thought when through her mind as she cut Harry's hair until she really looked at her scissors.

"Oh my god" Hermione said leaving Harry's hair cut unfinished

"What" Harry asked not turning around?

"I'll tell you in a minuet" Hermione said rummaging through a book.

"Maybe you could tell me now" Harry said joining her at the table.

"The Sword of Gryffindor It's Goblin-Made" she replied.

"Brilliant" harry said still lost.

"No you don't understand dirt and rust have no Effect on the blade. It only takes in that which makes it stronger" Hermione said.

"Ok" Harry said lost.

"Harry, you already destroyed one Horcrux, right?" Hermione asked, "Tom Riddle's Diary in the Chamber of Secrets."

"With a Basilisk fang. If you tell you have one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours"

Don't you see" Hermione said interrupting him, "In the chamber of secrets, you stabbed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. Its blade is impregnated with Basilisk venom. "

"It only takes in that which makes it stronger" harry said getting the point.

"Exactly which is why

"it can destroy Horcruxes." This time it was Hermione interrupted

"That's why Dumbledore Left it to you in his will" Hermione said.

"You are brilliant, Hermione truly" Harry said

"Actually, I'm Highly Logical, which allows me to look past Extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which other over look" Hermione said

"Yeah there's only one problem, of course" harry said as the lights went out.

"The sword was stolen" Ron said walking over. The two just looked at him. He relight the lights with the deluminator.

'Yeah, I'm still here. But you two carry on don't let me spoil the fun" He said angrily.

"What's wrong" Harry asked

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong, Not according to you anyway" Ron said angrily again

"Look if you've got something to say don't be shy. Spit it out" harry said. Hermione could tell this was going in a bad direction. And she knew it had just headed there as Harry and Ron began to argue about what was happing. Hermione began to plead with him to take of the Horcrux. Then Ron took it to far tell Harry his parents were dead. And to make it worse he thinks that Hermione and Harry is now a couple. She ran out to plead with him but he soon Apperated way. Now it was just the two of them.

They left soon knowing they had to keep moving but Hermione decided to leave her scarf so Ron could find her, if he ever came back. They stayed for a while Hermione's reluctance to leave was due to a hope that Ron would comeback. But now Harry was pushing to go to Godric's Hollow.

Scabior

It has been highly uneventful since the woods. The scent still lingered in his mind. He never forgot it. But there was Snatching to do, and money to be made. Fenrir hadn't had any episode lately. But then as they neared another forest Scabior Caught Glimpse of a red Scarf. He told the others to stay behind as he approached it last thing he needed was them losing their newest bounty and it was a good one.

He could smell it before he even touched the scarf. It was her again. That faint hint of Vanilla and old books. It was a scent he even still remembered from his time in Hogwarts. When his potions class made Aromortia. He inhaled deeply then took the Scarf for his own. He waved for the two to follow. Fenrir stopped near the Tree. And, Scabior knew that he had recognized the scent as well. Maybe he would actually get to see her.

Hermione

Hermione sat at the tree angry with herself. She had not only broken Harry's wand but now there was no way for Ron to follow now she didn't leave anything behind for him in the chaos. These thoughts ran through her mind as she sat awake. And to make matters worse harry had been gone for a long while. Then she heard voices outside. She ran quickly knowing who it was.

Then she proceeded to beat the newly returned Ron. And with harry not giving her his wand she was even angrier. So she walked off to get away from the two infuriating boys. At least they had destroyed a Horcrux. And before she knew it the Tent light up like a Christmas tree she couldn't leave those boys alone for a minute. She was on her way back to the tent if there would be on by time she got there.

Scabior

"Why do you keep that thing" Cosgrave asked.

"Why do you care" Scabior asked tucking the scarf back in to his jacket. He had taken to wearing it now. Her scent had since left the scarf but it still reminded him of it. At this point he was sure she would never see her.

"I smelled that in the woods the night I got loose" Fenrir said more like growled.

"What of it" Scabior asked. He felt protective or like she was his already whenever they brought it up.

"She smelled like a mudblood they have a different scent about them" Fenrir nearly yelled.

"And we will take her in if she is on the list." Scabior said, "Now let's take this lot in and get our money."

Fenrir nearly dropped the young girl he was carrying.

"Watch it we need the love good girl alive and in one piece" Scabior said angrily they had already lost two good bounties thanks to Fenrir he wouldn't lose this one. Her price was high as she may have info on where potter is or she could be used as bait for him.

As the stopped to make camp the Lovegood girl woke up. She kept watching the scarf around Scabior's neck. He didn't notice at first until Cosgrave nudged him and pointed to her.

"Do you know this scarf Darling" Scabior asked.

"No" Luna lied she knew it was Hermione's Favorite scarf. Scabior could tell the girl wasn't telling the truth, He didn't have a long list of talents but being able to pull fact from fiction was on that list.

"I dont mean her any harm" Scabior.

"yes you do its your job" Luna said quietly

"I may not be the best person, but i always keep my word and I swear to you I mean her no harm she is the only light in my dark wold" Scabior said more to him self than to any one else. it was almost as if he was admitting it to himself.

"Isn't it a great time for the Death Eathers" she replied

"Not a death eater" Scabior said Showing her his bear arms.

"then why be a Snatcher" Luna asked

"they have something very very important to me" Scabior said.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" Luna said something told her i was telling the truth so she told him.

"Well goodnight little one and your father will be safe I never break my word" Scabior said walking away he threw her a blanket something none of his other captors ever got. Now he had a name to the woman that haunts him.

Hermione

With a small pop they arrived to where Hermione left her Scarf. But it wasn't good just after Ron when to set up charms they saw the snatchers

"Hello, Beautiful" Scabior said watching Hermione. This time she didn't look at him with the admiration she had in some of her dreams the night He unwittingly saved her from Greyback. But with a look of fear. She, Harry, and Ron did the only thing they could. They ran.

"Well dong Hang about Snatch them" she could hear Scabior yell in the distance.

They were close behind hexes were flying everywhere. There was no real escape but they had to run. If they got caught it was all over. Hermione heard Ron fall but had to keep going. But then she saw other snatchers closing in from the front and did what she could and threw a stinging jinx at harry. They had a chance if they didn't recognize Harry. She was sharply pulled up as the rest of the snatchers arrived.

"Don't you touch her" Ron yelled. He was swiftly punched in the stomach by a snatcher.

"Leave Him" Hermione yelled.

"Your Boyfriend will get worse than that if he doesn't learn to behave himself" Scabior said walking up to the group. Hermione looked on with fear as he approached Greyback and Harry.

"What Happened to you Ugly" Scabior said both Harry and Greyback looked to him

"No not you" He said to Greyback.

"And you, my lovely what do they call you" Scabior walking up to her. Then he caught a hint of her scent. He couldn't help but reach out. Hermione was both repulsed by his touch but at the same time wanted it.

"I know you Hermione Granger" Scabior said. She looked straight in to his eyes with fear. But she saw the same fear looking straight back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Her Scent His Eyes

By Scabior's girl for life

I dont own it cause if i did Scabori would not die. and if id did it would be better than falling of a darn bridge.

* * *

><p>He found her the woman who had been filling his dreams and thought for the past few months. And it was the worst case scenario it could possibly be. Not only was she a Muggle born she was friends to Harry Potter. There was no way he would be getting around this one<p>

"Change of plans we're not taking this lot to the ministry" Scabior said looking at the boy he was sure to be harry potter.

"We can't Apperate to Malfoy Manor any more so we will have to go by foot" Greyback said.

"I know that you nit, lets split them up I will take Miss, Granger here Greyback take ginger and Cosgrave take this one." Scabior said pulling Hermione to him. She didn't fight as much as he expected her to so she nearly fell into him.

"Get your hands off of her, she's not your" the Redheaded one who he now assumed to be Ronald Weasly yelled when Greyback punched him again.

"You boyfriend seems a little possessive over there" Scabior whispered in Hermione's ear. His Velvet voice made her words catch in her throat.

"He- He's not my boyfriend" She whispered.

"Whats that love" He asked.

This time she didn't answer she was sure he heard just wanted to hear it again.

As night fell Scabior and Hermione took the rear. He was on that never wanted to be in the middle it was the front or back. He would rather be in a position to fight or flee as quickly as possible whichever came first. And the more space between him and Greyback the better. He knew given the chance Greyback would make her a were wolf. He needed to get her out of this one way or another. He felt her slow then heard a yawn. Before she knew it she was swept up in his arm.

"Sleep" he said carrying her.

Hermione

When Hermione woke she found herself back in the tent. She began to wonder if the snatcher was from her dreams again or if it was real.

"Good mornings Beautiful" Scabior said he was sitting in a chair behind her.

"Where are my friends" Hermione asked sitting up on the bed. Had they already been taken to Voldemort before her?

"That, my Lovely will all have to do with you." Scabior said walking over to her.

"What do you mean" Hermione asked scooting back away from him.

"You promise to stay with me and they can go never to be seen again" He said waiving his hand as if saying good bye to someone.

"How do I know you'll keep your word" Hermione asked.

"There are few things good about me these days but there is one I never Break my word" Scabior said. Hermione could see in his eyes the eyes that filled her dream at night that he was telling the truth. Those same eyes told her that there was much more to this snatcher than she saw.

"I'll stay with you but I want to see them set free so I can say my good byes" Hermione said quietly.

Scabior held his hand to her in agreement. She took it as he helped her up. They made their way to the door. As he peeked out he held his hand up for her to wait. As soon as he stepped out a fight started she did know who started it or why. She hoped Harry and Ron were ok as the night with silent. Soon all that was here were footsteps approaching the tent. She readied herself with a chair if it was one of the other two snatchers.

Scabior quickly stepped in with a large gash in his left cheek. He motioned for her to come out.

"Say your goodbyes while I attempt to oblivate them it wasn't one of my strong suits in school" Scabior said moving over to Grey Back and Cosgrave.

"I can do it, if you can trust me enough with my wand" Hermione said looking over to ron and Harry who were tied to a tree. Scabior looked between her and Harry and Ron who were now trying to get out of their rope. He nodded and pulled the wand out of his jacket.

"Did he hurt you" Ron Yelled as Scabior walked over to him trying to untie them. He decided against it until Hermione was done and Ron calmed down.

Hermione didn't answer or look at him. She made her way to the now still bodies of Greyback and Cosgrave. She began to wipe the memories of the last few hours.

"Go back to two days I left from for a bit then" Scabior said coming up to her side. She simply nodded. It was getting easier to do this since she erased her parent's memories.

"You're Helping him" Ron yelled angrily, "now I see how we got into this mess"

"I'd shut it if I were you, Ginger" Scabior said turning to Ron. He knew he couldn't hurt him with the word he had given to Hermione but he knew what Ron was insinuating. With a flick of his wand the boys were free her threw them their bags and told them to go.

"I'm not leaving without Hermione" Harry said stepping forward.

"Yes you are" Hermione said her back to them, "I'm doing this for you just leave please you are more important than I am"

"Hermione we can just leave you with him" Harry said.

"Yes you can and you will, or I will erase our past from your mind" Hermione said tuning to them tears in her eyes.

"Let's go Ron" harry said nodding to Hermione.

"First we get caught now she's staying. That scarf probably wasn't even left for me was it" Ron said. He was suddenly pulled back and a small fist hit him square in the nose. It was a punch the would rival the one she had given to Draco in their third year. He was now on the ground completely knocked out. With a flick of her wand she packed the tent and threw harry her beaded bag. He took out her bag of clothes and threw it back. Then looked down at the unconscious Ron on the ground.

"Now I have to carry him Hermione" Harry said.

"Sorry he deserved it, Everything you'll need is in there" Hermione said.

"Thank you when this is all over I will come back for you Hermione" harry said this more to Scabior then to Hermione. Then with a pop Hermione's two friends were gone.

"Shall we love" Scabior said holding his hand out to her. As she took it they disappeared with a pop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Remember please check out Her Scent His eyes ~beauty and the beast~ Scabior/Hermione on youtube please comment on it and tell me what you think. And still looking for a beta please  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Her Scent His Eyes

By Scabior's girl for life

I dont own it cause if i did Scabori would not die. and if id did it would be better than falling of a darn bridge.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Hermione

Hermione found herself in front of a large mansion. She knew it couldn't be Malfoy manor from what was said earlier. But he could still be handing her over to someone else. She began to cry because she was now certain she would never know if harry and Ron would be ok until it was all over and too late to either save or help them.

"I have broken my word sorry miss Lovegood." Scabior mumbled to him self

"You took Luna," Hermione asked furious. She didn't know if it was true but how else would he have even seen let alone talked to the young Blonde girl. Her father had nothing to do with the dark side it was quite the opposite.

"It is my job love I'm sorry she was wanted" Scabior said not looking at Hermione at all.

"How can you be so heartless she is just a girl" Hermione yelled.

"You know nothing about me princess so I suggest you behave yourself" Scabior said nearly dragging Hermione in to the mansion. Once in he locked the door and took her wand.

"I'll be tanking this for now there is a room up the stairs and to the left it is four doors down you can use that one. I have one request don't go in to the north wing" Scabior said then walked off down the hall. She heard one last thing he mumbled Luna was at Malfoy Manor.

Hermione just watched him and thought maybe to follow him. But changed her mind she didn't want to anger him anymore he did now hold her life in his hands. So she continued up the stairs and to the room Scabior told her she could use. She thought about the young blonde girl. She may have been odd but she was kind and sweet. All she and her father had were each other she couldn't bear to have any more children lose their parents or parents loose their children. But all of these thought just made her angrier who was Scabior to take Luna from her father just because he thinks differently. So by the time she reached the door it was flung open and slammed. And she began to yell at herself.

"How could you be so stupid Hermione Jane Granger? Sure go with the good looking snatcher he won't do anything wrong. He gave your wand back and you help him. And then he gives you your wand back. And what do you do help him; instead of the smart thing attack him. And now you are stuck her in a mansion all alone with no one but him. And to top it you anger him and he takes your wand what a great big mess you get yourself into." Hermione yelled to no one. She breathed a little then heard a small voice calling out to her.

"Dobby what are you doing here" She asked turning to the door.

"Dobby is here to rescue you of course" Dobby said walking up to Hermione holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry dobby but if I leave he will probably just come after me again or worse harry and Ron" Hermione said.

"Dobby understands would you like me to tell Harry Potter anything." Dobby asked.

"Yes please tell him that Luna is at Malfoy Manor if he can find anyone to save her please ask him that he dose" Hermione said. Dobby nearly nodded and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Scabior

Scabior paced in his study trying to calm down before he returned to Greyback and Cosgrave. He never meant to get so angry but she also had no clue what was at stake for him. If he didn't do what the dark lord wanted most every would be lost to him. But he had to return soon or Greyback and Cosgrave would get suspicious. Even if she erased up till just before he returned from turning in Luna and the lot. They may have been on his team but they were also there to watch him. If he didn't come back in time all truly would be lost.

He was soon in the forest again Greyback and Cosgrave were just waking up. They didn't seem at all confused as to why there were sleeping on the forest ground.

"How much did we get for the Lovegood girl" Cosgrave said.

"It in your bags you all were asleep and quite frankly you two are a royal pain in the ass if someone wakes you before you are good and ready." Scabior said Looking around. He caught site of the bag she had thrown to harry. There was a note on it.

Hermione

If you get this we have taken out what we need but left you books for you. I hope he or you come back to this spot and find it. I didn't know where you were going but I know that you may just die if you don't have a book to read.

Harry.

Ps. Scabior if you are the one who finds this I promise with everything I'm fighting for that I will be back for her when all this is over.

Scabior quickly stuffed the bag in one of his pockets along with the note before Greyback or Cosgrave could see.

"Alright let's get going we still have 2 more mudblood to get before we reach our quota" Scabior said. If they got them to night he wouldn't have to go back out for a month. That was how the snatcher units worked. Three out at a time. When the reach there quota they get a month off. And he needed this month off.

Hermione

Hermione was still pacing in her room as night began to fall. Many things were going through her mind what would really happen to her. Why didn't he turn her in. why didn't he just turn them in instead of making a compromise. Why did his eyes haunt her so. Was he even still in the house. All of these were running throught her mind since she got there late afternoon. A small voice made her jump and scream

"Im sorry miss didn't mean to frighten you, I'm pixie and the master would like to know if you would like to come down for dinner" the small house elf asked.

"No I don't think I will be for tonight" Hermione said. She was still angry about Luan and didn't have the appetite to eat as it was. The house elf disappeared before she could even finish. Hermione hope that the elf wouldn't be punished on her account.

She settled into her bed and watched the moon rise as she slowly fell asleep.

Scabior

Pixie came down with the news that Hermione wouldn't be eating with him tonight. He didn't quite expect she would. After all he may have condemned one of her friends to death. He ate quickly and returned to his study for some time to read. One of his few joys left in this world. But soon he kept looking elsewhere hoping she was awake. He decided to go find her and see if she was at least hungry and if so he could have something sent up.

"Pixie" Scabior called.

"Yes Master" the small house elf asked from his desk.

"Our guest do you know where she is" Scabior asked.

"In her room I believe would master like me to fetch her" Pixie asked

"No that won't be necessary how she has been to day I know I asked you to watch her" Scabior asked.

"She had a visit from the house elf dobby he used to be of the Malfoy household" Pixie said.

"What happened" Scabior asked maybe she was going to leave him after all

"Dobby came to take her away but she chose to stay, she instead asked dobby to save a girl named Luna" Pixie said.

"Thank you pixie" Scabior said patting the house elf's head. He never was one for house elves but pixie was almost like a small sister to him. She was the elf in charge of him when he was growing up and he grew a fondness for her. She was freed when he came of age and was allowed to by his parents. But she stayed with him for whatever reason. In turn for her work she got free food and a roof over her head. That was all she asked for.

As Scabior climbed the stairs that would lead him to Hermione's room. He wondered what he would find. Would she still be there and will she still be angry at him? Or maybe she had even left by now. What would he do if she left him?

He knocked and there was no answer. He turned to leave the turned back to the door. This process continued for about 10 minutes. Until, he slowly opened the door to find her sleeping calmly on the bed. She gave him a feeling of peace as he watched her sleep. He pulled her beaded bag out of his pocket as well as the letter. He swept some hair behind her ear then left to retire to his own bed.

Hermione

Hermione woke early in the morning as she usually did. As she rolled over she found the bag and note from Harry. She smiled at harry's little quip about her dyeing with out a book. She was also happy that Scabior did give it to her. But she wondered when he brought it. Pixie was waiting for her.

"Goodmoring miss what would you like for breakfast" Pixie as Happily

"I can get it. I'm sort of against the enslavement of house elvs so I don't let them wait on me" Hermione said getting out of bed.

"Pixie is a free elf she has been since master came of age" Pixie said happily. That was when Hermione noticed that Pixie didn't were the normal Pillow shirt that house elves did but a small dress most likely ment for a toddler.

"I'm glad to hear it Pixie I like your dress, but I do think I will still like to make my own breakfast I haven't cooked for my self in a long time" Hermione said smiling, "but could you show me the kitchen"

"Oh course right this way miss" Pixie said taking Hermione's hand.

"Is Scabior still here" Hermione asked.

"No mam he has gone out" Pixie said.

Hermione knew where he was out snatching people. She didn't like this at all but she couldn't really help it at all. She asked pixie if she wanted anything while she cooked. It was fun for her to cook she loved to make something delicious out of many ingredents. Pixie however said no. Hermione still cooked and sat alone in the kitchen.

She decided if she was going to be living her she was going to venture around the house. She found a conservatory off of the east wing. She knew if she would be her long this is where she would spend a lot of time. That was until she traveled north to the library. She soon left the library to finish exploring when she found a lone door at the end of the hall.

The room it lead to was large. It looked to be a girls room.

"What are you doing in here"

A/n: thank you furrylilproblem12 for the review it was great. Also if any one wants to beta this I would love it. And didya check out the vid to this if you didn't what the hold up. Just kidding.


	6. Chapter 6

Her scent His eyes

By  
>Scabior Girl for life<p>

We have all hear me say it I don't own the rights to these characters

A/N thank you Hermosura Mortifaga Snatcher, Furrylilproblem12, and an anonymous reviewer I love getting reviews.

Chapter 6

Hermione

"I won't ask again what, are you doing in here" Scabior asked

"I- I" Hermione didn't know what to say. She looked in to the same eyes that haunted her dream. And saw an anger that had never been in Ron's eyes. She did all she could think to do she ran. There was nothing she could think of to say. She hadn't realized where she had been until she was running back to her room. She was in the north wing the one place Scabior had told her to stay out of. As she ran into her room she tripped over Pixie.

"I'm so sorry Pixie are you ok" Hermione asked walking over to the elf that was cleaning her room.

"What is the matter miss" Pixie asked ignoring Hermione's Question.

"I'm fine I just accidently when into the north wing and I ventured in to a girls room and Scabior is angry" Hermione said sitting on her bed.

"You went into the mistress's room he wouldn't like that indeed" Pixie said, "but don't worry miss he will be alright soon."

Pixie quickly left the room to continue with her cleaning. Hermione began to think about what pixie had said. The mistress's room? Was Scabior married? Who was this women? Why did he want her if he was married? The wall when through her mind as she watched it start to rain outside.

Scabior

"Are you ok Elise" Scabior asked the air, as he closed the door. He walked past the open Library. Had Hermione been in there too? His thoughts turned to what had just happened. He never wanted to scare or hurt her. He wanted to know her. But with the loss of his sister he had some anger issues. The death eaters took her so he would be a snatcher. He used to be one of the best dark wizard catchers of his team. And now he was doing the opposite betraying everything he live and worked for. Seeing, her room or any one in it reminded him of that.

"Is the master alright Miss Granger just told me what happened" Pixie asked from the door.

"I'm fine how is she" Scabior asked.

"The miss seems a little upset but all will be fine" Pixie said.

"Did you tell her anything" Scabior asked.

"I told her it was the mistress's room, not who the mistress was, it is for the master to decide if he wants her to know just who the room belongs to" Pixie said.

"Thank you Pixie" Scabior said, "I think I will go to my room for a bit I need some time to rest"

Hermione

Night began to fall as Hermione watched the rain. It was one thing she could do for hours and never get bored. She didn't notice till today her room had a beautiful view of the sea. It was actually situated over a cliff making it impossible to escape that way if she wanted to. But something about those blasted eyes again told Hermione even though she angered him he still needed her here. She was something to him she just didn't know what. A small pop alerted Hermione that Pixie was there.

"Master would like to invite you to dinner" Pixie said. Hermione nodded at the elf and asked pixie if she would show Hermione the way. Pixie nodded taking Hermione's hand. It was a long walk to the dining room. Along the way Hermione saw portrait of a young Scabior and a slightly older girl. Each one got older as they when along. The girl looked to be his sister. And if the portraits were a good reflection of the people they portrayed then Scabior and this girl were close. But soon Hermione felt there were going in circles she was sure she had seen the one of Scabior and the girl on the beach before.

"Pixie are you sure were going the right way I've seen that portrait before" Hermione said.

Pixie looked at the pictures and smiled to herself then when they got down to the end of the hall Hermione was sure they took a left out of earlier. Pixie took a right. And they were soon at the dining room

"I didn't think you would come" Scabior said from the head of the table.

"Neither did I before pixie came to ask, "Hermione said going to the chair pixie was holding out for her.

"I'm sorry I got angry earlier" Scabior said.

"It's all right I shouldn't have been there" Hermione said

"It's my sister's room, I used to be an auror until all this. A lot of us snatchers were. And most of us have family members that the death eaters are holding captive. And as long as we do our job they wont get hurt" Scabior said quickly he had to get it out before he lost the never.

"What's her name" Hermione asked somewhat relived he wasn't married so far as she knew.

"Elise" Scabior said, "she's my older sister, I assume you have seen some of the portraits around?"

"Yes pixie took me by them before we came here" Hermione said. Scabior smiled at the house elf.

"our parents died in my third year at Hogwarts Elise had just become of age at that point and our inheritance took care of the house so she worked at the ministry and raised me until I was of age, she and pixie are the only family I have" Scabior began, "so you have to excuse me if I get touchy about my sister"

"I understand" Hermione said reaching out for him she rested her hand on his.

"Pixie told me you had a visit from Dobby the Malfoy's former house elf" Scabior said Changing the subject.

"Yes he came to take me with him, but I gave you my word I would stay with you so I will" Hermione said.

"Thank you" was all Scabior could think to say.

They had a quite dinner each, thinking of the other. Hermione now knew more to his story. Who the girl was, and why she was so important to him. As dinner close Scabior broke the silence

"I have reached the quota this month for you know who, so I have next month to myself so I will be around more" Scabior said.

"It will be nice to see more than just pixie around, not that you aren't good company Pixie" Hermione said smiling at the house elf.

"and it will be nice to not have to be around those two death eaters they are my guard and team, even though they follow me they keep watch over me and make sure I don't just let muggle borns slip by, but I still have to fill out the paper work of last month as those two wont so I bid you good night" Scabior said getting up.

Hermione wasn't ready to go back to her room quite yet. She walked by the portraits one more time before going to the east wing to sit in the conservatory and listen to the rain. When she got there she found a comfortable swing she hadn't noticed before. The sounds of the rain slowly lulled her into a sleep.

Scabior

Scabior sat in his study filling out the paper work. Filling in names of who they caught. And when. And where they were taken. Each one he filled out made him angry and discusted with himself. He went through the process as quickly as he could. But it still angered him. He watched the rain outside. It was one thing he loved was to fly in the rain. Feeling the rain fall on him as he flew through the skies always called his nerves. As soon as he was done he grabbed his broom and was out the front door.

He didn't mean to spy but as he flew by Hermione's room he noticed she wasn't there. So now he made it a game to see if he could find her. He started at the west and there was no Hermione in site. He knew she wouldn't venture to the north so all that was left was the south and east. He hadn't seen her on the way to the door so she must have been in the east.

He soon found her through the conservatory windows. She was sleeping on a swing he smiled as he watch pixie pull a blanket over her. The two of them made him happy. That was until a red streak flew by him and shattered the window of the conservatory.

Hermione

Hermione woke to the crash of glass. She looked up to see Scabior and another wizard dueling in the skies. She could do nothing but watch as green and red flashes were exchanged. She watched in fear as a green flash came so close to Scabior she was sure he was hit. But his broom stayed in the air maneuvering around other hexes coming his way. Soon the attacker saw her watching them and dove for her. He just made it through the hole in the ceiling as Scabior grabbed him. They were both on the ground at Hermione's feet.

"Run" Scabior said looking up to her as he got up to his feet. He threw her, her, wand then shoved her out the door and locked it.

"alohomora" Hermione yelled as she tried to unlock the door. But it didn't work. She could hear the two men arguing and hex flying everywhere but try as she might she couldn't get in.

The fight lasted for a few more minutes then all was silent. She called for Scabior but there was no answer. There was nothing

A/N Please Review, also did ya watch my vid did ya did ya remember it is on youtube under her scent his eyes ~beauty and the beast~ Scabior/Hermione. Ok that is the last time I will ask. Thanks hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Her scent His eyes

By  
>Scabior Girl for life<p>

We have all hear me say it I don't wont the rights to these characters

A/N

Chapter 7

Hermione

Hermione scream for Scabior to answer. When he still didn't get answer she called for pixie. If she knew where he was in the room she would have destroyed the door.

"Yes miss" Pixie said.

"I need you to get this door open I think Scabior is in trouble" Hermione said. With a snap of Pixies finger the door was open. Hermione looked in horror as Fenrir Greyback was kneeling over Scabior unconscious body.

"Stupifey" Hermione yelled. But the hex was quickly deflected and before she knew it her wand in Greyback's hand.

"So this is what he has been keeping all to himself" Greyback said dragging Hermione into the destroyed Conservatory.

"What do you want" Hermione asked as she fell near Scabior. She could tell he was still alive he was breathing.

"Well I first came here to see just what he knew about the disappearance of the Lovegood brat and I find you now that is a fun surprise. I like young girls they are so soft" Greyback said running one of his long nails against her cheek. Hermione was glad that Luna was ok but now she feared for her and Scabior.

"But I have seen you somewhere little girl" Greyback said smiling at her, "what's your name,"

"Penelope Clearwater half-blood" she said quickly. It had been the name she was going to use when she was first captured but Scabior knew who she was.

"Hmm you smell of the scarf he always has, it smells of a mudblood" Greyback said pulling her closer to smell her. Hermione heard a thud and grey back fell away from her. Pixie was standing behind the Scabior's wand. Hermione quickly pulled hers from Greyback's hand and petrified him.

She ran over to Scabior who was just coming too. He looked at Hermione for a short while then took his wand from Pixie.

"I told you to run" Scabior said kicking grey back.

"I couldn't just leave you" Hermione said, "What happened"

"Dobby went to rescue the Lovegood girl and he took some others with him. We were the only group to know she had been snatched and Greyback was sure I told someone," Scabior said.

"Well if they come to ask you can honestly tell them you didn't, because it was me" Hermione said.

"What are we going to do with him" Scabior asked.

"I don't know he can't disappear they will think it was you" Hermione said.

"Did you tell him anything" Scabior asked.

"I told him my name was Penelope Clearwater a half blood that all before Pixie saved me. I think he was going to turn me or worse." Hermione replied.

"Thank you Pixie" Scabior said patting the elf on the heads. She smiled up to him with joy.

"How are you at Modifying memories, I've never tried it" Hermione asked.

"I'm well enough for this job there isn't much up there as it is" Scabior said, "should I erase you completely"

"Well maybe if he remembers me as a half-blood and he comes back for some reason I will be safe." Hermione said.

"Sound good here we go love" Scabior said as he started to pick parts of the night out of Greyback mind. And put some new ones in. He was soon done and asked Hermione to remove the petrifying curse on Greyback.

"What are you doing down there" Scabior asked convincingly.

"Don know must have fell what happened in here" Greyback asked.

"I was just about to ask you my guest Penelope here told me you were waiting in here for me and I come in to this mess" Scabior said.

"Well I'll be going now I" Hermione said wanting to get as far a way from the were wolf as possible.

Scabior

"She smells of Mudblood" Greyback said watching her go.

"Half-blood" Scabior said looking back at her.

"Sometimes they smell the same" Greyback said, "I here because the Lovegood girl is missing you wouldn't know anything about it would you"

"Nope been here all day filling out the paper work you and Cosgrave don't do" Scabior said. Greyback smelled the air for any signs he was lying. When he was satisfied he Apperated out of the conservatory. Scabior looked around at the mess he would have to clean in the morning he was to tired to do it now. He made his way back to his room needing to rest. When he got there he was shocked to find Hermione waiting for him

"How did it go" she sitting on his bed

"How did you get here" He asked not wanting to think of the things he would love to do with her on that very bed.

"Pixie showed me I hope that's ok" Hermione said with a worried look on her face.

"Its fine and Greyback is taken care of" Scabior said taking off his leather jacket and setting his wand on a chair.

"Good, that's not the first time I had a run in with him" Hermione said.

"Really when was your first" Scabior asked.

"You were there you just didn't see me" Hermione said.

"So you really were there it wasn't just a lingering scent" Scabior said leaning close to her. Letting the all too familiar scent fly around him.

"Yes I was, and I never got to thank you for saving my life" Hermione said, "thank you for saving my life twice."

Hermione pulled him in to a kiss. The kiss grew in passion. Her hand roamed her body as his did the same. She began to remove his clothes and that was when he pulled away.

"no" he said quietly resting his forehead on her, "you're not ready I can tell"

Hermione got up to leave when she was pulled back to him. She felt his arms encircle her. And she felt safe in them. She turn to look into those eyes that haunted her dream and made her weak. He was starting strait back at her.

"Stay with me"

A/N ahh not that was a great story now that im done. Just kidding there is still more to come of Hermione and Scabior. Hope you liked it I sure know I like writing it. Now the fun really starts. If any one is curious the time frame this is in in the original story line would be just after gringotts.


	8. Chapter 8

Her scent His eyes

By  
>Scabior Girl for life<p>

We have all hear me say it I don't own the rights to these characters

Chapter 8

Hermione

Hermione woke up as the sun shone in her eye. She looked up to see Scabior sleeping soundly. She hadn't the heart to wake him. She was glad he has stopped them last night she wasn't ready. Ron though the hurtful thing he had said, he still had a place in her heart. And she would have felt like she betrayed him.

"Good morning love" Scabior said looking down to her. She just smiled up at him. She had never imagined this other than in her dreams after she first saw Scabior in the woods. Now her dreams were becoming reality and she isn't as angry with herself as she had been when she first had the dreams.

"What happens now" Hermione asked. Even though they didn't have sex everything had changed in one night.

"Well I suspect breakfast" Scabior said.

"You know what I mean, after that kiss things have changed" Hermione said.

"True enough" Scabior said, "but what changes is entirely up to you, I don't want to put you somewhere you don't want to be"

"Thank you," Hermione replied, "let me sort this out a bit"

"Sort all you want, Love" Scabior said sitting up, "Now this time I'm really getting Breakfast care to join me"

Hermione followed him looking at the pictures as she went bye there was one of Scabior and several other children. She stopped to look because unlike all of the other pictures Elise wasn't in it. And Scabior was playing quite joyously with another child.

"That is my cousin Kelsey We are still pretty close but with this war she is in hiding even though she is a half-blood. Her father joined the Order and we all know how you know who likes them" Scabior said walking up behind her.

"You two seem to be having fun Where is Elise I always see you with her" Hermione asked.

"By this time she was in her first year of Hogwarts this was a Halloween Party" Scabior said, "When Elise left Kelsey and I became good friends I spent a lot of that year with her"

"What happened it seems there is more you want to say" Hermione said looking from Scabior to the Picture

"I just wish I knew if she was alright she is like a sister than me and they already have one sister I can't bear to lose another" Scabior said.

"I'm sure she's fine I listen to the radio when I can I haven't heard any Kelseys yet" Hermione said comforting him.

"Thank you" Scabior said holding his hand out to her. He was just in shirt and jeans it was weird to see him out of his Leather jacket and such. Hermione could see just how fit he really was.

"Like what you see love" Scabior said. Hermione hadn't realized that she was staring she never was one for staring.

"Come on Breakfast I'm hungry" Hermione said walking by him. Scabior just laughed and smiled.

"Would the miss like some breakfast" Pixie ask as Hermione walked into the Kitchen instead of the Dining room. She informed Pixie she wanted to make her own.

"Of Course miss" Pixie said then with a pop was gone.

"You Know love she actually likes to cook, one of her greatest joys your taking away" Scabior said walking in sitting on the counter.

"Then she can cook next time right now I am" Hermione said pulling stuff out of the refrigerator and setting in next to Scabior.

"So then love what are we having" Scabior said eating some of strawberries Hermione sat next to him.

"Nothing if you don't stop eating all of those" Hermione said pulling the strawberries away from him. But she was soon pulled back to him. His arms wrapped around her pulling the strawberries out of her hand.

"I think I want something else for Breakfast" Scabior said kissing her neck.

"As much fun as that would seem I'm sure the lady has more important things to worry about right Miss Granger" A voice said behind them.

A/N Ok Kelsey Worked you in. cant say weather or not you will actually appear but I need to name this girl any ways. Thanks for what you pointed out Cake Potter but I just cant read M IDK. no Beta yet. And sorry ya didn't like the kiss. But thankyou for the constructive criticism . and once again Thankyou Hermosura Mortifaga Snatcher. I love getting new Reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Her scent His eyes

By  
>Scabior Girl for life<p>

We have all hear me say it I don't own the rights to these characters

A/n Sorry all this whole story is typed I'm just splitting it at places and editing. I promise now that I have a bit of break I will get this all edited.

Chapter 9

"As much fun as that would seem I'm sure the lady has more important things to worry about right miss Granger" A voice said behind them.

Hermione and Scabior turned to find none other than Severus Snape standing in the doorway.

"What the bleeding hell are you doing here" Scabior asked.

"I need you to come with me quietly if possible" Snape said wand at the ready.

"She's not going anywhere I don't care how high you are with you know who" Scabior said wand out as well.

"Hogwarts brightest also doesn't belong in the arms of a snatcher" Snape said, "You see miss granger there was one problem when you gave Greyback Miss Clearwater name he told me what you looked like we all know you and Miss Clearwater don't look alike"

"What do you want with her she can't lead you to potter" Scabior said pulling her behind him.

"No I intend to give her back to potter and the man she should be with if you could call him that" Snape said.

"Why would you do that you killed Dumbledore and are against me" Hermione said.

"I did what Dumbledore asked." Snape said throwing a small bottle to the pair. Scabior caught it with ease. Hermione quickly recognized it as a memory. Soon she and Scabior were in the memories of Severus Snape. Ones of Harry's mother and a past he had with her. And of Dumbledore telling Snape to kill him and to not allow Draco to do it. Hermione was in tears by the end of the memories just to see Dumbledore again was sad and to see the Snape truly loved Harry's mother.

"Go" Scabior said. Hermione looked to him she could see the pain she was feeling in her own heart. All she could do was nod. She took steps toward Snape when she suddenly turned and pulled Scabior into one final kiss.

"Come on miss granger we don't have all day soon potter will be moving to Hogwarts and I surely can't get you in there unnoticed" Snape called over to the pair.

"I'll come back" Hermione whispered. She then ran past Snape.

"Now where are you going" Snape called after her.

"Let her at least get her things you slimy git" Scabior said leaning against the counter.

"Me a slimy get when you round up her kind like cattle" Snape said somewhat disgusted with the man.

"You think I chose this do you really want to know how many of us snatcher actually chose this" Scabior yelled.

"She doesn't belong here she belongs with potter they nearly got themselves killed saving the lovegood girl" Snape said angrily as much as he didn't like harry and his golden trio. Together they were the only hope that was left.

"She is safer here you're about to throw her into the snake pit" Scabior said.

"She is the only thing that holds those two together they need her" Snape said turning to see Hermione had returned with her bag and wand. Before, she could say another farewell she and Snape were gone.

Scabior

Scabior hit the counter in anger soon he knew he would be called to join the battle if potter was getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Soon he would have to hunt her again and try to keep her safe. What was he going to do.

"Did someone lose his new toy" a new voice said from the door.

"Greyback Leave now" Scabior said in as even a voice as he could manage.

"I would auror but it is time The Dark Lord cam feel potter moving" Greyback, "and if you want to see that sister of yours in one piece or that lovely cousin Kelsey we just picked up I suggest you come along"

Where Elise and Kelsey not in danger right now Greyback would have been dead on the spot. But all Scabior did was walk by the werewolf muttering about needing to change and get some things first.

He found pixie had already laid out what she and he had begun to call is Snatcher uniform. He found Hermione left him one small thing. The scarf that in some odd ways brought them together. As he picked it up a note fell to the ground.

Scabior

I Will come back I promise when all this is over I'll come back. Things changed with the kiss and I can never go back to what my life once was without you. If after this is over you don't want me near I understand. But I love you and there will be no changing that. I hope to one day meet Elise and Kelsey. And I hope that day will be soon. But until then please stay safe. And with all my heart I promise if you will still have me I will return

Hermione

"What is the 'old up" Greyback said from the door.

"Nothing I'm coming" Scabior said wrapping the scarf around his neck and walking out.

Hermione

"Why did you come for me we were happy" Hermione asked as she and Snape walked through the woods.

"Because if Potter tries to get himself killed again all is lost." Snape said Conjuring up his Patronus, "now follow the doe till you find potter I can't be seen He and the Dark Lord are too connected still"

Hermione simply nodded she didn't know why but she trusted Snape. The memory help but there as a certain desperation in his voice that harry needed to be kept safe and alive. She noticed that his Patronus was a Doe the same as Harry's mother which explained why he trusted it in the woods that lead him to the sword of Gryffindor. She soon came upon a lake. Harry and Ron were soaked in looked as though they had gone for a swim.

"Lumos" Hermione whispered. But before she could show them in was her, Her wand was flying out of hand to Harry's.

"Who are" Harry seemed to recognize the wand before he could finish, "Hermione is that you"

"What the bleeding hell are you doing out here" Ron asked as the two walked up to her. Harry handed her wand back to her.

"You two really need to be less trusting" Hermione said, "and Ronald he let me go"

"Look Hermione I'm sorry about what I said I was just angry we were caught and you have to admit from my side it looked like you were on his" Ron said.

"Harry we have to get going" Hermione said ignoring Ron.

"Hogwarts then we have another Horcrux and I'm sure he most likely through that slimy git of a man Snape hid others there were else then right under than right under our noses, Ron and I already discussed it" harry said. Hermione simply nodded. This must have been how Snape knew that was where harry was going he was spying on them.

Scabior

"Potters here and it looks like he has your little Half-blood bitch" Greyback said smiling, "Maybe I will get a taste of her yet"

Scabior tried to keep himself in check. He had done well so far with comments about his sister. But his patients were wearing thin. He had to do what he could to find Hermione before Greyback or any one now. Why of all times did potter have to arrive now? While these thoughts were going through his head he heard people yelling that they needed to get ready they were going in. That was all Scabior needed to hear and he was near the front.

"Well well Someone looking to save his little mudblood" Greyback said walking up behind him.

"Get away from me Greyback I'm here to do a job and the sooner I get it done the sooner I get my sister back" Scabior said walking toward the school he had once called his second home.

"Oh don wer' I'll let 'er live" Greyback said. Scabior just made a loud growl.

Hermione.

"Come on Hermione we have to get down there I'm not even sure if I can get us into the Chamber to begin with" Ron said nearly dragging Hermione down the hall to the girls bathroom.

"Ron wait I need to tell you something" Hermione said pulling her hand back.

"Hermione can't it wait till all of this is over you know there are death eaters in this school looking for us right now" Ron said taking her hand again.

"Your right lets go" Hermione said following but still taking her hand out of his. They were soon made it to the bathroom. Ron had to try a few times to get the chamber to open. But soon they were going through a pile of bone to find the last fang of the basilisk.

"Ok got it lets get out of here" Ron said once again trying to take Hermione's hand. She didn't take it but both knew this wasn't the time to talk about it. There were soon running back to harry.

"Where the hell have you two been" harry yelled.

"The Chamber of Secrets" Ron said.

"Chamber what" harry said caught off guard.

"It was Ron's Idea he mimicked how you opened the locket and we got it after a few tries" Hermione said pulling a fang out of Ron's hands. It was the closed her hand willing went near his since they got back.

"I know where the next Horcrux the diadem I know where it is" Harry said making his way back into the room of requirement that he had just come out of. He soon explained to Ginny that she had to leave and then she could get back in after they went back in. It was time to finish it all.

Soon they were inside what looked like a large warehouse. There were thing everywhere it would take ages to find the diadem. And of course when Hermione tried to Accio it, it didn't come. Soon a fight with Draco ensued almost right after they got the diadem. And now the real fight would begin. Harry left for Voldemort he left Hermione and Ron to do this part alone.

Once harry was gone Hermione made her way back to the school there was a fight to be fought and she wasn't about to let her fellow students do it alone. The school was in chaos there were hexes flying everywhere. Then she heard the all too familiar howl of Fenrir Greyback and the shriek of Lavender Brown. Greyback stopped as soon as he caught Hermione's Scent. It gave her just the window she needed. Greyback was soon on his back. And to help Professor Trelawney was throwing Crystal balls which seemed to finish Greyback.

Scabior

Where is she, Scabior thought has he ran through the woods. He had already heard that a Weasley was killed and several others. He had to find her soon Greyback has Transformed and it was only a matter of time before he found here then he was sure all was lost. Then He heard it.

"Potter's dead" this meant that the war maybe over so quickly but also that he had to find her quick or the death eaters would have her for sure. But then It was also shouted that they would be going to the School. There was hope she would be there she had to be.

Hermione

Her worst fears had been realized as soon as they Heard Voldemort's voice. It was all over harry was dead and they were here. Waiting to take her and any other like her. But she wouldn't go down without a fight. She began to walk to the courtyard when she wall pulled behind a tapestry.

"shh, Love its me" Scabior said to the thrashing Hermione. She stopped as soon as she heard his voice.

"What are you doing here" Hermione asked.

"Finding you and send an owl to the daily prophet that job is done, now I have to get you safe" Scabior said smiling.

"I can just leave them to fight on their own" Hermione said looking to the ever growing crowd outside.

"And there is no changing your mind" Scabior said, "Let's go then"

"No I can do this clearly when I know your out there and fighting on our side right now could still put your sister at risk I cant have that on my mind, you hide" Hermione said pushing him back.

"No I'm as stubborn as you love I'm going out there if I have to pretend to be one of them" He said.

"Fine but if you get yourself Killed I will never forgive you" Hermione said. Soon Scabior was hidden in the shadows making his way out to the soon to be fight.

As Hermione walked out she saw Neville's head lit ablaze by Voldemort. Soon there was a flurry of hexes flying and she could see that harry was very much alive. Neville was soon out of the burned Sorting hat and joined the fight. It was now hard to tell who was fighting on who's side.

She search to find Scabior among the fight then she did he was on the bridge. Neville was in front of him. She knew she wouldn't make it in time but she ran none the less. Just as she reached Neville the bridge collapsed taking Scabior with it.

"Hermione come on we need to get inside" Neville said as he pulled her up. She had been kneeling by the broken bridge for what seemed to her hours.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Hermione said following Neville into the school.

Everyone was celebrating she watched them take Voldemort's body into an empty room. But none of this matter she just saw the man she loved fall to his death. Ron came up to her pulling here in to a hug.

"Hermione Isn't it great he's Dead" Ron said throwing Hermione in to a fit of tears. He was confused as he pushed him away. And ran down the hall. She needed to be alone it wasn't a time of celebration for her. When she was finally alone she let it all out. She was in near hysterics.

"Now are those tears for me love"

A/N well here Is a longer Chapter. I have either one or too more I'm taking votes on if any one wants a 19 years later bit or not . just put it in the review if you do or don't. also I know some is different from the Battle at Hogwarts. But as long as it is in the book I'd have 8 more chapters of stuff form the book and I really don't want to get in trouble for coping almost the whole end of the book.


	10. Chapter 10

Her scent His eyes

By  
>Scabior Girl for life<p>

We have all hear me say it I don't wont the rights to these characters

Chapter 10

Hermione

"Now are those tears for me love" Hermione heard behind her. She turned to see Scabior leaning against the wall. She ran to him as quickly as possible. Soon she was kissing every piece of him she could find. Until she found his mouth and he was now holding her as tight as possible. Her heard a small moan come from her as parted her lips for him. He smiled to himself as he began to explore her in every way possible.

Few Hours later

"Hermione where are you" Ron called out.

"Oh no" was all Hermione said as she sat up and quickly began to gather up her clothes and threw Scabior's at him.

"Dose that boy ever leave you alone, there are times I wonder if he thinks he owns you. But we know that isn't true now don't we love" Scabior said pulling her down to him nuzzeling her neck.

"Get dressed hurry," Hermione said pushing his clothes to him

"But that is no fun" Scabior replied pulling his signature plaid pants on.

"Hermione wher" Ron never finish as he came to the scene of Scabior pulling on his shirt and her still shoving clothes at him.

"What is this" Ron yelled growing pink in the ears, "I knew I was right you sold us out just so you could be with this bleeding snatcher"

Before ron was even able to begin to utter a curse Hermione had his wand.

"Let me explain" Hermione said.

"You don't have to explain anything to me I don't listen to tramps" Ron yelled. He was soon on the ground with Scabior on top.

"I suggest you get a better attitude" Scabior said threateningly.

"What the hell is going on down There" harry called from up the stair.

"What are you doing here" Hermione asked. Why now did they have to decide to find her.

"Well Ron and I were looking for you then I heard him yelling" harry said looking from Ron and Scabior to Hermione.

"Its hard to explain but we can trust him and let get back to the hall before someone causes a scene" Hermione said. The last thing she needed was any one from the order walking and putting two and two together.

"Yeah right" Harry said. Scabior let Ron up who was now going on about what happened. Hermione had a mind to make a scene right there now that Ron had opened his yap.

"Ron go on head a bit I need to talk to both of them" Harry said, Ron just nodded then walked slightly ahead as Harry, Hermione, and Scabior slowed a bit.

"Let me get this straight he's a snatcher Ron just caught you two well you know, and we can trust him, Sorry to say but I'm lost Hermione" harry asked.

"One Ron didn't catch us doing anything but putting clothes on and second he was a auror first they had his sister" Hermione said.

"And you believed him" Ron yelled walking back, " He told you that just to"

"Ron Shut it or I will shut it for you" Hermione yelled unfortunately they were just outside the great hall now.

"Oi get him with the others" Arthur Weasley yelled running up to the group as two member of the order took Scabior.

"No No he's ok" Hermione yelled running up Mr. Weasley.

"Ok Hermione you realize he is a snatcher, He took me in himself" Mr. Weasley said quietly

"I know but he has saved me a number of times. And he was forced into it you they had his sister" Hermione Pleaded

"We will see about that take him to the others someone find me Kingsley he can straighten this out" Mr. Weasley said motioning to the two order members to take him away.

Scabior

Scabior soon found himself in a room of Death eaters and Snatchers. And some of those death eaters he had sent to Azkaban. This wasn't going to be good.

"I thought I saw you fall off a bridge" one asked walking up to him.

"I'm a wizard you nit in case you hadn't noticed I saved my self and all who I could that fell off" Scabior said.

"Just like a goody two shoe Auror having to save even his enemy's" the Death eater said.

"Crass shut it I have heard enough of your whining tonight already" one of the order members said from the door. It was him and five others guarding the fifteen or so death eaters and such in the room. Unfortunately none of the guard were aurors and if they were Scabior hadn't met them

"Where is the latest one brought in" a Fimiliar voice said.

"Sure Kingsley he is right in here arguing about how he survived not that it may last long" the order member said.

"Scabior come here" Kingsley said pulling Scabior out of the crowd.

"Now did you get into this mess" Kingsley asked handing him a glass of water. Scabior was one of the few auror that didn't get out in time when Voldemort took over and Kingsley was sure his friend was dead.

"They took Elise and Kelsey for their safety I had to do it" Scabior said.

"And what about Hermione Granger why save her of all of the people you snatched included the Lovegood girl" Kingsley asked

"I love her" was all Scabior said and was when he realized, "You put veritaserum in this"

"We had to know you were telling the truth, sorry, but come on we have to get this sorted out before something happens with Ron Weasley" Kingsley said as the pair began to walk back to the Great hall.

"I swear if he had hurt one hair on her head" Scabior began

"No hes the one I'm worried about, she already hexed him once I think she really is the brightest witch of her age I think she would have given Lilly potter a run for her money." Kingsley said remember Ron hanging upside down just a little bit ago when Arthur sent him to check on Scabior.

Hermione

"Harry keep him away from me" Hermione said walking away from a once again upside down Ron.

"Hermione, wait I want to talk to you" harry said giving Ron an "I'm sorry" look as he pushed by.

"What harry" Hermione asked turning on him.

"I just want to know what happened" Harry asked.

"You want to know what happened I fell in love with that man and now for all I know he's either dead, being tortured, or god knows what" Hermione yelled.

"You no love you should really stop all the yelling" Hermione turned to find Scabior walking up with Kingsley.

"We have explained everything to Arthur we are going through the rest of the snatchers now and seeing just how many have family member that were held captive" Kingsley said, "I wanted to tell you first Miss granger before Mr. Weasley over there is put in a worse situation."

"Thank you Kinsley" Hermione said hugging the tall man.

"Can I talk to you for a bit Scabior is it" Harry asked. Scabior simply nodded and followed Harry.

Scabior

"I take it this is the you ever hurt her I'll kill you bit" Scabior said

"No cause if you do ever hurt her she'll kill you, this is the who are you and what exactly happened when you had her captive bit" Harry said as they walked in to an empty room. They cloud still here the celebrations outside the room

"Nothing happened we may have kissed once, and I'm Scabior Auror to the ministry and once blackmailed snatcher what do you want to know" Scabior asked.

"I want to know why her, why did you have to take her she was what held Ron and I together" Harry said angrily.

"Because she was the only ray of light I saw in this dark world, and if you haven't noticed I'm a bit selfish." Scabior said calmly.

"Other than the Weasleys she is the only real family I have so you're right this is the hurt her and I'll kill you bit" Harry said.

"Fair enough I know if any one hurt Elise or Kelsey they would be dead too so some of those death eaters in there had better hope they are safe" Scabior said.

"Well that's I should problem go get Ron down before he passes out" Harry said leaving the room. He nodded to someone as the door closed. And that one person was Hermione she stepped in quietly.

"Come with me love I think I need to have a talk with you" Scabior said holding out his hand. Hermione quickly took it. He led her up many flights of steps until they were in the astronomy tower.

"I used to come up here on nights like this one and just watch the night sky, it was a good thing I was a prefect or I was sure to get caught" Scabior said looking up in to the sky.

"Am I the only prefect in Hogwarts that did my duty" Hermione asked.

"Most likely, love, it's nice the freedoms you get as a prefect" Scabior said turning to her.

"Freedom is one thing that has been on my mind a lot these past months and now I have the freedom that I have this freedom to ask you a question I hope you will let me" Scabior said looking to Hermione

"What is it Scabior" Hermione asked turning from the balcony.

"Will you marry me Hermione Granger"

A/N so that one question had added atleast one more chapter when I edited this chap I decided on that sorry. But were almost done. Please R&R I love it. Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Her scent His eyes

By  
>Scabior Girl for life<p>

We have all hear me say it I don't wont the rights to these characters

A/N I don't know how old Scabior is so I'm making it so he graduated in Hermione's 2nd year.

Chapter 11

Hermione

Hermione stared at Scabior and absorbed the question for a while before she answered. Here was a man 5 years her senior asking for her hand in marriage. It wasn't that large of a gap but still large enough. Then she listened to her heart and gave him a small nod. Before she knew it she was swept up into his arms.

"But only after we find your sister and cousin" Hermione said, she didn't want Scabior to get married without his family there since hers family didn't even remember her any more.

"Ok I can live with that one for sure," Scabior said quietly, "I don't think we should tell ginger quit yet though"

"That is true but you know I have to tell his sister she is after all going to be in the wedding" Hermione said pulling him in to a kiss. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss.

"Scabior I knew I would find you up here we need you two down stairs sorry to interrupt" Kingsley said from the steps. The both sighed before they made their way down.

"What is it Kingsley" Scabior asked mildly irritated.

"While going through the Snatchers one that wasn't an auror made a bargain he would tell us where the people being used to black mail the auror were kept if we kept him out of Azkaban" Kingsley said quietly, a small group of us are leaving now do you want to join."

"Yes I'm coming" Scabior said.

"I'll stay I know I will just get in the way I need to find Ron and try to sort things out soon anyways" Hermione said knowing it was what the two men wanted to hear.

"I'll be back soon" Scabior said kissing her forehead and the following Kingsley down the hall.

Hermione quickly made her way to the great hall that was starting to thin rapidly people were either going home or going to common rooms. The battle was over and many needed their rest.

"Hermione we need to talk" Ginny's voice said behind her.

"Can it wait gin I have something to say to you to but I need to try and make amends with your brother" Hermione said.

"He's what I want to talk about, I know you didn't mean to hurt him you can't help who you love and from the way I have seen you look at the snatcher or auror or whatever he is I can see for whatever reason you love him and I can live with that but Ron loves you deeply so please be a gentle as you can" Ginny asked.

"I will Ginny will you come with me" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded then lead the way to Ron

"What do you want" Ron asked angrily

"I want to explain my self" Hermione said.

"Look I know he isn't a complete bad guy do I really need all the details I get it you love him and not me" Ron said.

"But Ron I don't want this to come in between our friendship" Hermione said sadly.

"You think I would stop being friends with you just because you love someone else" Ron asked.

"Well I don't know" Hermione said honestly.

"Look I may not like it, and I may be a bit of a hot head, but you will always be one of my best friends" Ron said. Hermione was surprised but then it looked to her that Ginny and Harry had already worked on him a bit before she came to say her apologies.

"Where is he now" Ron asked.

"They found out where the people being used to black mail the aurors into being snatchers were being held so He, Kingsley, and some others went to rescue them" Hermione said.

"Why didn't you go along" Harry asked.

"Because I wanted to fix things with Ron and I just know I would be in the way of trained aurors"

"Ok now that things are all Square with my brother time for Girl Talk" Ginny said dragging Hermione off who was now giving Harry and Ron a please "help me look". They both gave her a look that said "good luck we're not making her mad".

Scabior

The team soon landed at Malfoy Manor. Scabior was so angry with himself Elise was literally right under his nose the whole time. Most of his "deliveries" when to Malfoy manor not the ministry. It was dark as it usually was. But now with all if its masters gone it seemed even darker.

"We don't know now many Death eaters are still here so stay sharp" Kingsley said pulling out his wand. Almost as if on cue a green jet of light whizzed by Scabior's ear. There was at least one on the second floor and one on the first as there was now a constant stream of hexs and curses where coming out of there.

"I'll draw them out you all cover me" Scabior said. Every one nodded he knew this yard and area and knew places to dive into quickly as needed. He was soon weaving in and out of the hedges and such and the two death eaters took the bait. And were focused on him but were soon unconscious. The aurors quickly made their way into the manor.

"Your source didn't happen to say where they were did he" Scabior asked.

"The basement there were several cells down there" Kingsley said, "but keep your guard up I doubt those two were the only two guarding them, from what we can tell there are at least 100 here."

Scabior lead the team through the house quickly and quietly. He was the only one to be inside it. They found the basement quickly. There were rows upon rows of cells they found many people in them. The aurors quickly went to work at opening the cells. Scabior watched the people pouring out as he opened cells as well. Soon he was tackled from behind.

"Scab you're all right they kept saying you were dead or about there" an all too familiar voice said from behind.

"Kelsey your ok have you seen Elise" Scabior asked turning to the his cousin.

"No I'm sorry I wait she's over there" Kelsey said pointing behind Scabior then running to her cousin.

"Kelsey your safe I thought I heard you being brought in" Elise cried.

"Elise" Scabior said walking up to the two. He was pulled in to a large group hug with the pair.

"This is important how may were guarding you all down here" Scabior asked.

"before they all left for I think they said Hogwarts 8 but then it was down to just 3" Kelsey said quietly.

"Great" Scabior said turning to Kingsley that meant they had one more somewhere in this house waiting for them. He waved for kingsley to come over to him. As Kingsley approached the group Scabior informed him of the third guard.

"Do you think they are in this group or waiting to attack" one of the aurors asked walking up to the group.

"Did either of you two ever actually see him or her" Scabior asked.

"No sorry" Elise and Kelsey said.

"Alright no one leaves until we find them start checking for the dark mark" Kingsley said. But I wasn't long until the death eater made a break for it. She was hit down before she even got a chance to run up the stairs. They now had all three death eaters in custody and every one secured it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

Hermione

"Oh it reminds me of beauty and the beast" Ginny said looking up into the canopy of the her bed. She and Hermione were staying the night at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room like many others were at this point.

"Really only you would have the time to make that connection. He isn't even remotely like the beast, and all that story is, is a big case of Stockholm syndrome" Hermione said.

"Who said Scabior was the beast" Ginny said laughing. A pillow was soon flying towards her face.

"No but seriously you exchange yourself for harry and Ron like bell did for her father. And then to top it off you fell in love while being stuck in his manor" Ginny said.

"Whatever I'm going to bed" Hermione said settling into her old bed. Almost as soon as her head hit that pillow she was asleep much to the dismay of Ginny and lavender who had joined the conversation when she had gone up to thank Hermione for saving her form Greyback. So instead the two girls carried on their Hermione's life is like beauty and the Beast conversation without her.

When morning came Hermione thought she was having a dream she was back at Hogwarts in her old bed she never thought it would happen. But when she walked to the window and saw half of the school in ruins she knew it wasn't a dream the war had ended last night. It was all over and now she would be getting married some time. So much had happened since the first time she laid eyes on Scabior.

She made her way out of the common room as quietly as possible. Many of her schoolmates where still sleeping on the floor or couches in there most never made it to their beds. The school was quite as she walked through the halls. It was almost eerie she had never seen Hogwarts this quiet.

"Hermione what are you doing awake already dear" Mrs. Weasley said walking out of the Great Hall were most of the parents had slept that stayed.

"I'm always up before the lot of them" Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley nodded knowing just who she was talking about.

"Arthur tells me you have fall for that sna sorry Auror Scabior" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I love him" Hermione said, "I'm sorry for hurting Ron"

"It's ok dearie as long as you are happy Ron will live, and I know you never wanted to hurt him, we never do chose who we love" Mrs. Weasley said looking over to Arthur.

"Thank you," Hermione said smiling, "do you know if he and the rest came back yet from saving the prisoners that were used to black mail him and other aurors?"

"No but I'm sure they will be back soon, Let's get you something to eat" Mrs. Weasley said pulling Hermione into the great hall. There was some people already awake eating breakfast. Among them were George and Percy. Hermione began to cry remember all who were lost last night. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and she almost lost Scabior.

"Don't worry dear they are in a better place they wouldn't want us to morn them, and you know Fred he would want us to make some sort of joke' Mrs. Weasley said through misty eyes.

"Your right Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry" Hermione said Drying her tears and taking a seat next to George who pulled her in to a hug making her feel a little better.

"It will all be ok Hermione, Perce here even said a joke yesterday" George said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah don't expect any more soon" Percy said giving his brother a look.

"Oh I always knew you were a closet case just didn't' know which closet" George said laughing. Hermione was Glad to see that George was coping alright after losing Fred.

"They're back" a voice called in to the hall. Some who were still sleeping sprang awake as the aurors walked in with over a hundred people. She soon forgot her breakfast and, went to find Scabior as soon as she found him she ran in to his arm.

"So this must be Hermione" a voice said from behind.

"Yes Elise this is Hermione, Hermione this is my sister Elise and the short brown haired one next to her is my cousin Kelsey" Scabior said pointing to the tall black haired girl that spoke first. And then a short brown haired girl was next to her.

"What did I tell you I'm vertically challenged not short" Kelsey said hitting Scabior's arm.

"Nah your short" Elise said. Kelsey was soon turning pink in the ears.

"Ok well that is beside the point we need to talk to this one if she is going to marry you" Kelsey said. And once again Hermione was being dragged out of the room. And she was once again giving a help me look this time to Scabior who gave her the same look Ron and Harry did the night before.

"Alright I have to get this out in the open I graduated last year and many of us girls in Hufflepuff had bets on you and Draco" Kelsey said once the girl were alone

"Draco what" Hermione said looking at Kelsey like she was insane.

"Oh you know that whole love hate thing or even better Romeo and Juliet" Kelsey said.

"Why do people keep comparing my love life to famous stories, I will admit Draco is good looking but his is the most horrid fowl git I know" Hermione said.

"But that is just it you love him you hate him and you have to admit there is a lot of sexual tension there tell me you haven't wanted to reach out and kiss him" Kelsey said.

"Nope never" Hermione said.

"Well not that that is over how about we get down to how you even met my brother if you are a year behind Kelsey that puts you at 5 years younger than Scabior" Elise said.

Hermione began to tell them about her first encounter and continued on with their story. Leaving out the recent bit that caused a scene with Ron in the hall. But she told them most of their story.

"Oh it's just like beauty and the Beast" Kelsey said smiling

"I don't see it but Ginny Weasley said the same thing" Hermione said.

"Oh I adore Ginny she survived I'm so happy" Kelsey said.

"Ok focus you really love my brother then don't you" Elise said to Hermione

"Yes very much" Hermione replied smiling.

"Just so you know you hurt him, I may have to hurt you" Elise said. Hermione had no doubt in her mind Elise was telling the truth.

"I have no intention to" Hermione said ah her stomach growled.

"We all need to eat you two have been prisoner for a long while I doubt they fed you well" Hermione said wanting to get back to her breakfast

"You're right we can get to know each other later" Elise said holding the door open for Hemione and Kesley to pass.

Scabior

"So how fun was the interrogation" Scabior as Hermione and the two girls walked into great hall. Kelsey walked off somewhere muttering something about wanting to ask someone something.

"We had girl talk is all" Elise said.

"If that's what you call it" Scabior said smiling.

"What would you call it" Elise asked tapping her toe.

"Well Harry and I called it the hurt her and you're dead bit" Scabior said laughing. But, his smiled disappeared as he watched the Malfoy boy walk up

"Granger can you come here please I need to talk with you" Draco said walking up to the pair. He wasn't arrested as he was a student and in the end he did help.

"Um sure" Hermione said quietly moving to follow him.

"I told you sexual tension I mean just look at him" Kelsey said. Soon Elise was wopping her upside the head.

"What are you talking about Kelsey is this one of your romance fantasies again" Scabior asked.

"Yes it is and pay her no attention" Elise said, "Let's hear your side of the tale of Scabior and Hermione"

"Ok if you must" Scabior said starting his version of the story.

Hermione

"What do you want Malfoy" Hermione asked as she was pushed up against the wall.

"Just give me a second" Draco said looking at the floor. Hermione just looked at the man who war her tormentor for most of her childhood. There was something in him that made her want to hug him. He looked like a lost child. Before she could think of anything His lips was on her. Hermione first fell into the kiss till it came to her what was happening. She pushed him away quickly.

"What was that" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry I needed to know something," Draco said turning from her.

"Was it informative" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I have little to no feelings for you" Draco said.

"Oh, god you talked to Kelsey didn't you" Hermione said irritated.

"Well more like she talked at me but yes Granger we talked" Draco said, "And to be honest she had some very valid points.

"That girl" Hermione said walking past Draco. But he grabbed her before she could walk away.

"I'm not done yet" Draco said.

"What now" Hermione asked she was about ready to go to war again this time with Scabior's Cousin.

"I'm sorry for, well for everything" Draco said. Hermione looked at him with shock she never would have thought she would hear that come out of his mouth.

"Thank you" was all Hermione could say.

"It is true that I did have feelings for you once, that was why I seemed to get meaner in our fourth year but since I have met Astoria things have changed" Draco said. He gave her a small bow then walked back into the Great Hall. Hermione followed quickly and every one could see she was on a mission.

"Kelsey would you care to explain to me what just happened between me and Malfoy" Hermione asked calmly.

"What happened with Draco" Scabior and Elise asked in unison looking to their cousin.

"well I talked to him about what all the girls in school used to think that is all I just wanted to see what he thought about it" Kelsey said smiling

"You were definitely friends with Ginny and that lot, He kissed me merlin's beard he kissed me" Hermione nearly screamed.

"Who kissed you" Harry asked walking up behind Hermione, "Cause if it is Scabior Ron and I have figured that part out"

"Malfoy because Kelsey here, who is Scabior's cousin by the way and that is his sister Elise, well any way Kelsey decided to tell Malfoy that we had sexual tension and apparently most of the girls here had some crazy fantasy about us being a couple" Hermione said angrily.

"Who being a couple" Ron asked walking up with Ginny who saw Kelsey and ran over to give her a hug.

"Apparently those two thought that Draco and I would make a wonderful couple somewhere in their wacky dreams" Hermione said.

"ha ha ha oh my god that would have been a riot" Ron started to laugh.

"Ron do you want to be upside down again" Hermione asked.

"Uh no sorry it is just funny you and Draco like that would happen" Ron said laughing. Ron stopped laughing just from one look to Hermione.

"Kelsey what were you thinking they are getting married you know" Elsie said quietly to her cousin.

"What married" Ron yelled.

"Elise" Scabior said. This didn't look good by now the entire hall was looking at them.

"I'm sorry Ron I wanted to tell you at a better time" Hermione said quietly

"Its ok, as long as your happy" Ron mumbled quietly almost no one heard him.

"Thank you Ron" Hermione said smiling.

"Hermione Might I have a word with you it's about your parents" Mr. Weasley said walking up to the pair. Tears began to well up in her eyes thinking that her Parents won't even get to see her married since they don't even know who she is any more.

"What is it Mr. Weasley" Hermione asked walking over to him.

"This way" Mr. Weasley said leading for once again out of the Hall.

"We can give them back their memories" Mr. Weasley said quietly as they walked into a room with several order members.

"How I thought it was permanent when someone was oblivieated" Hermione asked astonished.

"it usually is but when someone has such strong feeling behind the erasing of the memories they can be retrieved out of your wand" Mr. Weasley said.

"How I would do anything to have them back" Hermione said.

"You'll have to give it to Miss. Scander here and she can do it, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but when I heard you talking about marriage I knew you needed to know" Mr. Weasley said.

"Thank you so much" Hermione said pulling Mr. Weasley into a hug.

"Your quite welcome dear quite welcome" Mr. Weasley said smiling. Hermione ran back to Scabior and the rest.

"My parents they can get their memories of me back" Hermione said hugging Scabior

"I'm glad Hermione" Scabior said hugging her close

"I love you Scabior and now my parents can know the man I love" Hermione said smiling

Several months later

"Come one Hermione it's almost time" Ginny yelled walking into her room at the burrow. She turned to look at Ginny

"Is she ready yet the groom isn't going to wait forever" Kelsey asked running in.

"I'm ready, I'm ready" Hermione said pulling the vial down

"Hermione your father is waiting" Mrs. Granger said walking in. She smiled at her daughter though she didn't really know this young man as much as she would have liked she could tell her daughter was truly in love.

"I'm coming" Hermione said Hugging her Mother she was so glad that the ministry was able to restore their memories.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Hermione saw her father crying. And even Ron had tears in his eyes, that made her giggle a little. It seemed so odd that just a few months ago the wizarding world was at war. It has stared with the wedding of Bill and Fleur and now it was ending with Hermione's wedding. And she was going to have that happily ever after.


	12. Nineteen years Later

Her scent His eyes

By  
>Scabior Girl for life<p>

We have all hear me say it I don't own the rights to these characters

Nineteen years later.

Hermione and Scabior walked onto platform nine and 3/4 with their 4 children. The eldest Elizabeth was going into her 4th year at Hogwarts, and the second eldest Alexander was in his second year. It was little Elise's 1st year she was named after her aunt who she is very close to. And the fourth and youngest was little Xavier who would be attending next year.

"so you three down Hermione one to go" Ron said walking up to her with his brood. Her Married Lavender they had 3 so far with one on the way. There was the eldest Jane who was also going into her 4th year with Elizabeth they were best friends. And they also had Jesse who was entering his 3rd year. And Eric was the same age as Xavier so he had a year to way.

"I can't believe how fast they grow" Hermione said looking at the kids in front of her

"We could always have more love," Scabior said walking up. He shook Ron's hand as he walked up. He had gotten saddled with Elise's cart.

"where is harry and Ginny I thought they would be here now" Hermione asked and as if on cue she was tackled by the small Albus.

"Aunt Hermione I won't be in Slytherine will I James says its bad" Albus said.

"It's not too bad after all you uncle Scabior is from Slytherine" Hermione said smiling. She and Scabior had become surrogate aunt and uncle to the Potter children.

"See James I told you it wasn't too bad if uncle Scabior was in it. He's fun unlike you sometimes" Albus yelled running back to his parents and brother and sister.

"They have been at it all weed about what house Al will be sorted in to" Ginny said.

"Oh now I remember Ron over here doing something like that to you" Hermione said smiling.

"Mommy why is everyone starting at us" Lilly, Harry and Ginny's Youngest, asked.

"Well you see I'm quite famous" Ron said smiling. James then announced he was going to find Teddy Lupin. And was gone before any one could say anything. But it wasn't long before he was back

"Mom Teddy was snogging Victoire, and he told me to scram" James said running back.

"Oh it would be so nice to have Teddy in the family" Ginny said smiling.

"And there Ginny goes she already has the wedding planed" Scabior laughed as the whistle blew.

The children started to pile on the train as they left for another year at Hogwarts. Hermione was a little nostalgic as the Train pulled out. This was the start of a whole new journey for her children she just hoped it wasn't as dangerous as hers was.

* * *

><p>AN I just want to thank all my loyal readers i was a blast to right this now for another. the next will be a love triangle. well hope to see you soon


End file.
